Apprehension, Adolescence, and Annoyance!
by Loreal
Summary: Sara and danny protect two witnesses in a vary strange and disturbing homicide case. This story is set nearly a year before the pilot movie, mid November of 1999... Read and review!


Apprehension, Adolescence, And Annoyance!

BY: LML

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This story is primarily a Sara/Danny fanfic, showing how they deal with a case involving a wild and rebellious teenage girl, her much younger sibling, and a mysterious murder case. I don't own the main characters, nor do I own anything concerning Witchblade! No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

Disclaimers:

I don't own any of the characters associated with Witchblade. TNT, the cast, Top Cow Productions, Ralph Hemmiker, and the others own the rights. I'm just borrowing the main characters of Danny, Sara, Joe Siri, Vicky Po, and a few others for a little while. I promise to put them back where they belong with no harm done to any of them when I've finished.

Apprehension, Adolescence, and Annoyance! 

BY: LML

Det. Danny Woo entered the precinct, shrugging out of his jacket as he walked into the office he shared with his partner. She hadn't arrived yet, as usual, Danny noted as he seated himself in his chair smiling widely at the calendar hanging on the wall near by.

Only three more days until my vacation, Danny thought to himself as he began to fill out the first of a stack of papers which lay on his desk. He wasn't looking forward to his actual vacation plans so much as he was looking forward to the time off from work. But he knew that he would really miss spending many long hours with his partner. However, Danny's silent thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his partner.

"Pezzini. How's the morning treatin you?" 

Not as good as it seems to have apparently treated you, oh wise one. So, how's the wife this morning... Still after you to take that trip? Sara breezed into the office, closed the door, and seated herself in the chair at the desk opposite Danny's. She stared thoughtfully at the calendar and then at her partner and the blank stare he gave her.

Yeah, she wants the three of us to go down to Florida to see her sister for the holidays. Mike's excited about the whole trip, but only because he sees his mother so excited that we're actually going. I'm not looking forward to the trip as much as I am the time off from work. I mean after the last case, I think we all need some down time. So what do you think you're going to do this year? I mean we won't be around, otherwise you know where you'd be going for Thanksgiving.

He smiled widely at his partner and best friend as he noticed the tough facade that slipped over her features. He knew that it was difficult for Sara to allow herself to feel the pain of the loss of her family. Although it had been several years, the pain of losing her father was still as fresh as if it had happened only yesterday.

Their moment of peaceful silence was shattered by the loud tapping on the office door. Capt. Joe Siri stuck his head in the office and cleared his throat to get the attention of his two detectives. They turned to look at him directly, and he spoke without waiting for the question reflected in their eyes.

Sara, Danny, I just got a call. A woman was found dead in her home, and I want you two to go and check it out. Name's Janice Ramsey. Here's the address.

Sara took the piece of paper that Joe held in his hand and she and Danny got up out of their seats. The partners headed for the door, and down to the waiting car in the parking lot. Sara sat in the passengers' seat as Danny drove, staring out the car's window at the sceenory of the streets which surrounded them.

The crime scene was swarming with police, medical personelle, and all the normal throng of people usually at a crime scene, even the onlookers. Sara and Danny ducked beneath the yellow crime scene tape, flashing their badges at the uniform standing guard at the entrance to the house.

Go right on in, Dets. But I have to warn you, it's not something you're going to want to see. Not that gruesome, but the two kids found her like that when they got up for school this morning. Apparently the father's astranged from the family, and there's no other family willing to come forward to take the kids. Looks like you're going to have to take em to Juvie and investigate this one. Sorry...

Oh great. Sara mumbled softly. What a way for these kids to have to spend the day, not to mention the holidays.

I know how you feel, but it's the only thing we can do for them. Danny said just as soft as the two headed into the house. Seeing that the Medical Examiner had finished her preliminary field assessment, Sara headed over to talk to her while Danny headed in the direction of the living room. A fellow oficer nodded in that direction and mouthed the word 

Danny's heart was breaking as he saw the two kids, a teenager and a little one only a year or so older than his own son. The teenager sat stonefaced, staring blankly at the television which was on, as the younger child sat pestering her with questions about what had happened to Mommy and why she wasn't waking up. Danny slowly approached the two kids, smiling a sad, sympathetic smile.

Hi. I'm Det. Danny Woo. But you guys can call me Danny. What are your names? He seated himself on the other end of the couch, watching as the older child swatted at her sibling's little hand as it reached out to prod for an answer.

Carrie, what's wrong with Mommy? Why won't she get up? I've got Reading Group at school. I'll be late and Mrs. Jennings will make me stay after and clean the chalkboard again! Why won't Mommy...

The teen turned to stare angrily at her little sister. Mommy's not getting up. Can't you get that through your thick head?

The small girl, whose name Danny still didn't know yet, turned to look at him. She looked between her sister and the Detective for a few moments before she spotted the woman coming in the room. The detective motioned the newcomer over, and smiled slightly at the two kids. The adults shared a few glances, and then were caught off guard when a little voice said, What's wrong with my Mommy? Why's Carrie so mad at me?

Danny looked directly at the little girl and said, Well, why don't you and I talk about it while my partner Sara takes Carrie into the other room to talk to her. Do you think that would be okay?

The child smild thoughtfully for a minute, then nodded her answer. Danny watched as Sara motioned for Carrie to stand and follow her into another room, away from Danny and her little sister and their mother's body. Carrie stood reluctantly, and followed the woman detective out of the room leaving Danny alone with the little sister.

Danny watched his partner exit the room, and then turned to face the little girl sitting on the couch just a few inches away from him. He put a smile on his face and focused all of his attention on the small girl. She smiled back at him, and then looked toward the door.

What's wrong with my Mommy? She wouldn't get up when I came down for breakfast. She was lying on the floor of the kitchen, and I thought she fell and hurt herself... I tried to help her up and talk to her to make her get up, but she wouldn't get up. Did I do something wrong?

"No you didn't do anything wrong. What's your name?" 

Jenna. I'm six. Jenna announced proudly.

Wow! You're a pretty big girl for only six. I would've thought you were seven or eight. Danny said with a little laugh. He watched Jenna smile and shake her head emfatically.

"Nuh uh, I'm only six. I turned six last Saturday!" 

Well then, Danny said smiling even more widely if it were possible. That's great! Jenna, I need to talk to you about your mom. Okay?

Jenna said staring into the other room where most of the others had cleared out, as the coroner had finished loading the body on to a stretcher, ready to be transported out to the waiting ambulance. Danny noticed this and quickly got her attention once more.

Jenna, your mom isn't going to wake up. She, well she's dead. I'm sorry, I really am.

At first it didn't sink in. Jenna looked as though he'd just told her she was going to be heading to school, and that everything was just fine. But it was too much of a shock and the next thing he knew he was restraining the little girl from going into the other room.

"I want my Mommy! She wouldn't leave me; she wouldn't!" 

Jenna, listen to me for a second sweety. I know you want your mom, but she's gone. You didn't do anything wrong, and neither did your sister. But she's gone. I'm going to find out what happened, but I need you to help me. Do you think you can do that?

Before Jenna could respond, Danny caught sight of a commotion out of the corner of one eye. Keeping his attention on Jenna, he glanced in the direction he'd heard the commotion and saw his partner struggling with the teenage girl, Carrie. He quickly asked, Sara, do you need me?

"No! I've got everything under control. Stay there with her!" 

Danny did just that, and returned his full attention to the little girl sitting next to him. He noticed that she'd started crying softly, not making a single sound. He wanted to help this girl as much as he could, but he was unsure of just how to comfort a six-year old child who'd just been told that her mother was dead. He didn't know how he would tell his own child that, and it really bothered him. Here was a child in pain, and he could do nothing to help her deal with it. Finally he just acted on instinct alone, reaching out and picking the girl up from the couch.

He stood, and headed for his partner. He spotted her standing beside Carrie, cuffing the girl's hands behind her back. As he passed he said softly, What's going on, Pez?

She's being taken to Juvie in cuffs. She decided to take a swing at me when I tried to talk with her as a rational adult to an irrational teenager. See you at the car.

Danny carried Jenna out to the car, opened the back door and set her down in the seat. He buckled the seatbelt around her small body, and then climbed in on the other side of the car. But instead of getting behind the wheel, he opened the other back door and sat down beside Jenna. He sat there for a few seconds with his companion, silent and still as a tomb. When he caught sight of his partner exiting the house with Carrie trailing behind her, he had to keep from saying something he knew he would later regret.

Sara opened the back door, and instructed Carrie to get in and stay quiet. When she didn't move, Sara pushed the girl's shoulders and head down below the roof and Danny helped get her the rest of the way in to the car.

I think I'll sit back here and keep the peace between these two. Danny smiled and handed Sara the keys to the car. Besides, I'm pretty comfortable.

Okay, I just hope you won't be complaining later on when your legs are cramping and really sore. Sara took the keys and got behind the wheel. Okay, everyone. First stop is Juvie. Sara slid in behind the wheel and started the car.

What's Juvie? Jenna asked dejectedly. Both Sara and Danny could tell that the spark had disappeared from her eyes. She no longer seemed to be a happy child, and with good reason. Her innocence had been ripped from her, and her whole world had come crashing down.

Danny started to speak but was cut off. Well, it's...

It's a place they dump orphaned kids like us when nobody wants us anymore, dummy. Carie spat out each word, intending them to hurt her little sister.

Knock it off! Danny, who was usually the quieter of the two partners, turned an angry glare in the teen's direction and spoke harshly. For the rest of this trip you will stay in your seat, and you will be quiet. Do you understand me, Miss Ramsey?

I'll just bet you're a parent, right? You act like one. Carrie glared back at the cop sitting beside her and then made a face at her little sister. Jenna looked questioningly at Danny and then hung her head.

Hello, Dets. The young woman behind the desk smiled as Sara and Danny escorted the two girls inside the building. We're ready for this one. said the woman as she opened a door and two officers came out of an inner room. They quickly ushered an argumentative Carrie away, leaving Sara and Danny with Jenna. When the woman took a look at the little six-year old standing between the two detectives, she frowned deeply. I'm really sorry, but we don't have any room for her right now. Unless you'd like me to put her in a holding cell with the older children, there's really nothing I can do at the moment. I'm sure I can find somewhere for her to go by the end of the day, maybe first thing tomorrow, but I can't take her now. There's nowhere for her to go?

Sara and Danny looked to one another for an answer, and then Sara spoke. No. Danny, would you take Jenna outside for a moment please?

Danny nodded and turned around, leading the little girl out the door. She hated the fact that she had to split the sisters up, but even more than that she hated the fact that a six-year old would have to be placed in a Juvenile facility until room became available at one of the shelters. It bothered her immensely, but what could she do about it? Her attention was drawn back to the woman behind the desk when she heard the sound of the door being closed. Sara waited until she saw her partner exit the building and then turned bac, to the woman behind the desk.

Her mother was found dead this morning. The older girl we brought in was her sister, Carrie Ramsey. I'm sure you were already aware of why she came in handcuffed, correct?

Yes, Det. Pezzini, I understand the situation. But the sad truth is, unless you want to put her in a holding cell with the other girls, you're going to have to find somewhere for her to go temporarily. As I said before, there won't be anything I can do until tomorrow morning at the very least. I'm really sorry.

Why did we have to go outside? What don't you want me to know about? Jenna sat in the front passengers' side of the car, Danny behind the wheel alternating between staring through the window of the building they'd just exited and looking at her.

Oh don't worry about that. It's just adult stuff, nothing you need to pay attention to. Do you think we could talk about what happened this morning though? When Jenna gave him a small nod of her head he continued. Okay then. Jenna, can you tell me what happened this morning when you came downstairs for breakfast?

I went into the kitchen to get some cereal like I always do, and I saw Mommy lying on the floor. I went over to help her get up and she wouldn't move, not even when I started pulling on her hand to help her up. Then Carrie came in and yelled at me. She pushed me out of the room and told me to go back to my room and stay there until she came to get me.

Then what happened? Danny asked.

I went in the living room and waited to see what Carrie was doing. She picked up the phone and called someone. Then a little while later all these people showed up and made Carrie go in the living room with me. She got really mad that I stayed in the living room when I was supposed to be in my room. Did Mommy die because I didn't listen to Carrie?

No, Jenna, your mommy didn't die because you didn't listen to your sister. Sometimes these things happen, and we don't know why, but they do. As Danny finished speaking, Sara exited the building and made her way over to the car.

Hey, guys, looks like we're going to spend some time together. At Danny's questioning look she said simply, I'm taking you guys to breakfast, and then you need to leave me at the office. You don't mind do you, Danny?

Danny gave Sara a look that said what are you thinking, Pez, and shook his head. No, of course I don't mind. You're buying though, because you're the one who sent us outside and made us miss all the good gossip. Danny was teasing her, and Sara knew it. But she figured that she'd let him off the hook for the time being and then pointed to the back seat.

Okay, but one of us has to sit in the back. Danny's eyes sparkled with mischief as he smiled an innocent little boy smile at his partner.

Thanks for offering, Pez.

Okay, so where's your partner now? Joe Siri looked at the detective standing just a few feet in front of him. Is he aware of the situation with Juvie?

Yes, Capt., I made sure he knew everything before he dropped me off here. He's going to take the kid somewhere for a few hours, and then we'll see what's what with Juvie.

Joe sat at his desk, hands clasped in front of him and leaning heavily on a very thick stack of filefolders. He took another look at Sara and then asked, All right, can you give me the rundown on how Janice Ramsey died?

Vicky Po says that Mrs. Ramsey was killed. There was no way she could've died from the fall onto the kitchen floor. And besides, there weren't any blood spots on the kitchen floor where she fell either... At least none of which consistant with the amount which should've been there as a result of a fall and blow to the head. We're waiting on the lab reports to come back from the house, which will determine what was used to kill Mrs. Ramsey and then go from there.

"And the older sister?" 

Currently being held in Detension for assaulting a police officer. I know it sounds harsh, Capt., but if you could've seen her when I tried to question her you'd understand.

"Took a swing at you, did she?" 

It was more than just a simple I'm a little pissed off right now so leave me alone swing. This was more like get the hell away from me or else one of us is going to get hurt.

Joe scratched at his head for a moment and commented softly, Hmm. Kind of reminds me of someone I once knew. Remember how you reacted when I told you about your father? He paused momentarily to glance at the detective. He knew full well how she'd reacted, not all too unlike Carrie Ramsey had taken the news of her mother's death. He saw the look of recognition and continued speaking. Under normal circumstances I'd question it, but I know you. I also know that you wouldn't put a kid in lockup unless you thought it was warranted. The kid's got a temper, that much is apparent. And, McGrath and Andrews both saw her swing at you. The little girl should be placed in Juvie, but seeing as how there's no available places for her to go right now, I'm ordering her intoProtective Custody. I'm going to put the kid in a safehouse, and both you and Danny will take shifts with her. Am I clear, Det.?

Sara knew what Joe was doing. She didn't want to put Jenna Ramsey in a Juvenile facility any more than her partner or Joe did, and her boss was making it so they didn't have to put the little girl through any more stress than was necessary.

So who's got first shift of babysitting and who's got the first shift of work? Joe asked casually. I'm going to assume that would be you since your partner's not standing in front of me...

Danny sat in the drivers' seat, listening to the interminable silence which had fallen over his passenger and himself. Silence didn't bother him, but what did bother him was Jenna's prolonged silence. He was afraid she would begin bottling things inside herself, and if not released in one form or another those feelings could become a danger to Jenna's future. He glanced over at her at Jenna as he drove through the city streets. He had tried to convince Jenna to eat something in place of the breakfast she'd missed earlier but to no avail. Finally he broke the silence.

Jenna, I promise you that my partner Sara and I will do everything in our power to find out who hurt your mom. You trust me right? Upon no audible response from the child he glanced over at her. She slowly nodded and looked away from him.

He pulled the car to a stop and climbed out, heading around to the passenger's side. It was going to be interesting, to say the least, but he hoped there wouldn't be any complications while he was here. Danny tried to keep the relief from showing in his face as he opened the door to his house. His wife had begun packing for their trip, and he could see several bags already waiting by the door. He tried not to grimace as he saw the already packed travel things, and led Jenna through the doorway and into the living room.

So much for things being uncomplicated, Danny thought to himself.

Where are we? Jenna asked softly.

We're at my house for a few minutes. I need to pick up a few things and then we're going to meet with Sara in about another hour. Okay?

But Jenna never got to answer. That was because at that moment, Danny's wife came jogging downstairs, not having seen the new adition to their living room. Before she even saw her husband she was speaking.

Oh thank God you're home! I've got everything packed and ready to go! You're off for the next few days, right? You talked to your captain like I asked you to? Mike's next door showing off his new sunglasses... Then she saw Danny standing by the little girl sitting on the edge of the sofa, head down and eyes no longer searching her surroundings. Uh, Danny, who is she and what is she doing in our living room? We're supposed to be leaving for Florida tonight.

Immediately Danny's mind began racing. He was certain he'd heard her say something this morning, but he wasn't paying too much attention. He'd been trying to get ready for work, and was a little busy trying to spend a few moments with his son before he left. It was a ritual he'd tried to keep up, so long as he wasn't working nights or double shifts. Finally, however, he found his voice and looked between his wife and the little girl whom he'd been entrusted to protect.

Do you think we can have a little talk in the other room? It's really important. Danny looked pleadingly at his wife and then to Jenna he said, Jenna, I want you to sit here and wait for me to come back. He exited the room, with his wife trailing behind with one of those looks that all but screamed, How could you!

Once in the other roomm, Danny began explaining the situation and saw instantly that she didn't want to hear any of it. Just as he finished she said sharply, So why can't Sara take the kid? Why do you always have to be ready and willing to help out? You're always doing this to me! First it was Valentines Day, then my birthday, and then our anniversary! Maybe you should've married your job since you seem to be spending more and more time with it than with me and our son! Or, better yet, maybe you should've married Sara! I mean you spend as much time with her as you do at the station, and God knows I've had to deal with her coming here for Christmas for the past few years, not to mention Thanksgiving and...

That's enough. Now stop this. I really am sorry, but unfortunately Capt. Siri as requested that both of us remain on this case until Jenna's mother's killer is caught. It was the easy way or the hard way, and I chose to do things the easy way. It's my job, you know the source of income that is helping to take care of this trip to Florida? Now look. I'll try to get down there in a couple of days, but I can't make any guarantees. I still want you and little Mike to go and have a good time. Danny moved around the room as he spoke, finding something that had been concealed in the back of a high cupboard. He handed her the neatly wrapped box and smiled slightly while trying not to show his relief at not having to go to Florida, but feeling guilty about hurting his wife and son. I got your birthday present earlier than I generally do. Open it. I promise, if I can't make it down by this coming Saturday, I will most definitely be there before thanksgiving and we're spending Christmas together, I promise. I'm really sorry about all this, but there's nothing I can do. He tried to put his arms around his wife in a hug, but she backed away.

You know something, Danny, you've done this to me for the last time. If you don't show up for Thanksgiving dinner at my sister's, you can pack your belongings and move in with Sara. If it's her you want then so be it.

For the next five minutes Danny tried to talk some sense into his wife, but she absolutely refused to listen to what he had to say. It was no use. Danny finally gave up and walked out of the room. Reentering the living room, he felt a little better, but still hurt that he was unable to make her see the reality of the situation. He felt terrible about not being able to spend the time with his son, which had been the only other source of solice this trip would've brought him.

He found Jenna sitting where he'd left her and grabbed his jacket. Okay kiddo, time to get some lunch in you.

But where's your stuff? That's why we came here, right? Danny smiled at the girl. She was a smart kid, never missing a beat.

Yes, but now's not a good time for me to do that. Come on, let's get some lunch and then we'll go get Sara.

As they walked out the front door, Danny's wife stood watching from the top of the stairs. She overheard Jenna ask, Is she mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Mommy said I should always be polite if I meet someone, but...

And then she heard her husband say, No, she's not mad at you, Jenna, she's mad at me. Sometimes grownups fight just like kids do.

She waited for the door to close and then frowned. She'd really been too hard on Danny, but it just wasn't fair! Why did the job always have to come before her and their son?

Hey, Pez, I've got some more information for you.

Sara sat running through police reports that had been filed against Janice Ramsey's astranged husband Jason. On more than one occasion Janice herself had filed reports, but subsequently no charges had been filed. The reports ranged from assault, to unlawful entry, and to attempted kidnapping. So when Vicky Po entered her office and tapped her on the shoulder, Sara jumped.

"Hey, Vicky, what'd you do that for?" 

I've been standing here for the past ten minutes trying to get your attention. I've got those reports back from the lab you requested, and some other things you're definitely going to be interested in. Seeing that Sara was now paying full attention, Vicky continued. Now the prints found in the house were mostly of the victim and her daughters. But here's where it gets interesting. There's an unknown set of prints which aren't a match to any of the occupants of the victim's residence at all.

Where were these prints found? Sara asked.

Bedroom door, a window in the kitchen that was found closed but not locked, in a drawer with silverware...

Damn. Then this means he could be our suspect. Sara said to herself, and then seeing the strange look Vicky threw her she added, I'm checking in to a possible lead on the victim's astranged husband. What else ya got for me?

After a rape kit and further analysis, I discovered that the victim had been sexually active prior to her death, but it wasn't consentual, I can tell you that right now. The tissue samples and amount of bruizing indicates that she was raped.

Just then Sara's phone rang and she grabbed it. Vicky dropped the reports onto Sara's desk and walked out leaving her to her phone conversation. Lifting the phone to her ear she said, Homicide, Pezzini ;

After listening for a moment she mumbled something, hung up the phone, and stood up. She gathered the reports and headed out of her office in the direction of Capt. Siri's.

Danny and Jenna entered the precinct and headed straight for his and Sara's office. Once they reached the office, Danny noticed that his partner wasn't in, but that the door to Joe Siri's office was shut tightly. After instructing Jenna to remain in his office, Danny made his way over to the Capt.'s office, opened the door, and entered it shutting the door behind him.

...I don't think it's a possibility, Sir. Sara was saying. Carrie Ramsey has a temper, but somehow I don't see her pulling this off, least of all with the evidence of the assault and the unidentified fingerprints throughout the house...

Danny listened for a few minutes longer and then said, Jenna's in our office. Do you want me to transport her to the safehouse now?

Yes. It's best that she remain hidden for the time being while Sara figures this whole thing out. And also, Det. Woo, be aware that you're now guarding two witnesses instead of one. The older sister got into a fight earlier this afternoon, and Juvie thinks it would be best to keep both girls together instead of leaving Carrie Ramsey in Juvie. She's got a record, so once this whole thing's solved she'll probably end up going back, that is unless she behaves herself while not under lock and key. That's why I called your partner in here just now.

Oh boy, now we get to play both babysitter and referee. Upon hearing Danny's comment Capt. Siri glanced in his direction, a question in his eyes. Danny continued, louder this time to explain the situation. Earlier this morning when we went to the house, Carrie Ramsey slapped Jenna when she asked a question about their mother. I understand the whole sibling rivalry thing, but it seems to me that this kid likes to take swings at people when she's angry.

Joe sat in thought for a moment and scratched his head. He finally spoke up after a long moment of silence. All right. Just keep the girls away from one another. You guys are going to be the only two guarding them since we've also found that the husband's got a few friends on the force. They're not in this department, but they could get the information easily enough if they wanted to.

Several minutes later Danny and Sara exited their captain's office, heading back to their own and the child waiting for them. As they made their way over to 

their office Sara said, You take Jenna out to the car, and then we'll go pick 

up her sister.

Danny agreed, and opened the office door, ushering Jenna out and toward the exit. He opened the back passengers' side door for her and waited for her to climb in. He figured that as long as they had both girls in protective custody, they may as well be kept as far apart as possible.

Where are we going now? Jenna asked.

We're going togo pick up your sister and then head somewhere safe. Danny said honestly. He didn't know how to tell her that they would have to be kept in a safehouse because of the possible threat of their mother's killer. But Danny got an idea and ran with it. Where we're going, it's a place that nobody can know about. Kind of like a secret hiding place

You mean like when you play hide and seek? That's fun. I like that game.

It's exactly like hide and seek. Danny said with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

I don't have to stay in a room with her, do I? She gets really mad at me sometimes and then she yells and stuff.

Danny said smiling. You do not have to share a room with your sister, I promise. And then he added, What do you mean she gets mad at you, Jenna? What does your sister think you do to make her mad?

I didn't mean to spill her perfume bottle, it was an accident. But Carrie got mad and slapped me. She said that I was a brat and that I shouldn't be in her room or touching her things. Then she took the bottle of perfume that Mommy sometimes lets me put on and spilled it in my room. Mommy yelled at her for it, and Carrie got really mad and said that I was a baby for telling Mommy, but I never told on Carrie. When she twisted my arm and told me she'd hurt me if I told, I promised I wouldn't tell on her.

Sara made it out to the car just in time to hear this last statement, and she sent Danny a look that said, Nice sister.

When they arrived at Juvie, Sara went in to retrieve Carrie, while Danny put Jenna in the front seat with him. Sara was going to sit in the back with Carrie, making sure she didn't make any trouble for them while they drove to the safehouse. Since Sara now knew what to expect from the teenager, she wasn't about to take any chances when it came to keeping both girls safe. And, Jenna's fear of her sister was more than enough to solidify the plans for keeping the two sisters separate while in protective custody.

A few moments later, Sara came out with two other officers who were escorting Carrie out to the car. The three of them managed to successfully put the struggling teen into the back seat of the car, and then Sara ran around to the other side and jumped in.

Okay, let's go. Sara said as Danny started the car and drove off.

Once they reached the safehouse, both Sara and Danny showed each of the girls where they would be staying, each of which had a separate room. When Carrie saw her room and the lock on the outside of the door she glared at the two detectives. She stared intently at them and then asked indignantly, How come her door doesn't have a lock on it like this one? Why am I being locked in?

Sara stepped forward and pointed a finger in the direction of the room as she said, This door has a lock on it because we don't trust you, Carrie. We know you have a temper, and we know what you do to people when you get angry at them. That's why your door has a lock on the outside.

If you lock me in here, I won't tell you anything about my mother's death. And you need me a Hell of a lot more than I need you, lady! My sister's too young to know anything, and besides she's not old enough for her testemony in a court to matter.

Sara glared back at the girl and ushered her into her new accomodations. Danny and Jenna could both hear her as she said, We don't really need your help to build our case. You're in Protective Custody to keep you safe from your mother's killer, not because you're a star witness. We have enough evidence to convict whom ever is responsible for your mother's death, and believe me when I tell you that once this case is over, you're going right back into that little cell down in Juvenile Hall.

It was about 8:00 AM, and all was silent. It had been this way for quite a while now, and most likely would remain just so for a few more hours. Sara sat quietly in the living room quarters of the safehouse. Danny had finally gone to get some much needed rest only an hour earlier, leaving Sara to stay up and make sure nothing happened to the two girls in their care. She and Danny had been sleeping in shifts, and it was finally her turn to remain awake. She was just as exhausted as Danny had been, maybe a little more so than he, however. Although she had a very good reason to be exhausted. Carrie Ramsey had caused nothing but trouble since she'd been brought to the safehouse, leaving Jenna to be the peaceful little girl she'd been all day long.

It hadn't started out too terribly, but when Sara went into Carrie's room to bring her some dinner, the teen had become irate and began swinging wildly at Sara. And then later on, when Jenna knocked on her sister's door to ask her a question and the door had been unlocked, Carrie went after the child. While chasing her she kept on saying, You little brat! You told them; you told them! You're the reason I'm locked in here! This battle was ended when both Sara and Danny had stepped between the two girls, and had been forced to physically restrain Carrie while Sara took Jenna back to her room.

Now, here she sat, tired and annoyed at the prospect of having to go a few more rounds with the wild child behind the locked door. She wasn't too sure about keeping the older sister here, for it just might spell more trouble than was really necessary. But the orders had been given, and she would do what she had to in order to keep the witnesses safe. In all actuality, Carrie's testimony was needed, but not required. It would make a stronger case, but if the kid refused to talk, well then Sara most certainly wouldn't be losing any sleep over it.

Okay, I'm awake. Danny's voice was soft enough so as not to wake anyone else, but just loud enough to scare Sara out of her wits. She jumped off of the couch, grabbing for her gun and turning to where the voice had come from.

"Damn it! Danny, you are constantly doing that to me. Why?" 

Danny smiled at his partner who'd been caught in a light doze on the couch while on duty. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. Because, it's fun. That, and it goes to what I've been telling you all this time about parishable skils. Always be on guard, Pez, you know that. Now, I think we need to talk.

What about? Sara's curiosity was peaked, and as she listened to her partner's voice, she couldn't help but think how much they really depended upon one another. You were supposed to have absolute trust between yourself and your partner. After all, you were also expected to lay down your own life for that of your partner, if that were the case. Sara knew full well without a moment's hesitation that she would do just that if she ever had to. She really did care deeply for Danny, just as she knew he cared for her. But they were friends first and foremost, but they were also partners in a very high-risk, and highly charged job setting.

I need to know everything about the case... Evidence and all. I know we went over this all last night, but there's got to be something a miss here. Something just doesn't add up.

What do you mean? We've got the ex-husband's prints in the house, a rape kit from the deceased, and some substancial evidence pointing to it being a crime of passion, compounded by the rape.

Danny let go of Sara's hand and stood up. He headed for the kitchen as he spoke. I don't know. I can't put my finger on it, but something's not right here. Think about it for a minute. We have an extremely rebellious teenage girl, who has a history not to mention a temper, and we have a husband who has a past history of physical violence among other things. On one hand the husband could've shown up, a fight brakes out, and he rapes then kills her.

Sara said turning to see what Danny was doing. but then there's the fingerprints on the window. It wasn't locked, and there wasn't any forced entry. Nor, were there any signs of a struggle, just the assault on Janice Ramsey.

As the two partners speculated over the evidence and the events, Sara leant back against the cushions of the couch. She'd already given up trying to see what her partner was doing long ago, as his back was turned to her and there was no way he was going to let her see what he was doing. By the time the conversation had haulted, they'd come no closer to finding any sort of conclusion to the evidence that had been gathered than before.

Hey, Pez, you want a brake from dodging the flying fists in there? Danny asked as he reentered the living room, holding a breakfast tray in his hands. I could take it in to her if you want...

Sara smiled at her friend and shook her head. maybe it's better if I do it. I can see it coming before she even... But Danny cut her off.

Please remember whom you're talking to here, Pez. I am a cop, and despite the office gossip, I've been known to take a few good swings at people in my day. He smiled widely and laughed at the thought. Oh my God! Danny said with feigned surprise. I'm beginning to sound like... I'm beginning to sound like you!

Oh now there's a shocker for you. but okay, if you feel the need to go charging in to the lion's den, you go right ahead and be my guest. But just think about who's going to have to explain to your wife why you came home with a black eye and scratches.

Danny turned his head to stare directly into his partner's face as he smiled, then frowned, and then erased all expression from his face. Well, I don't have to worry about any explanations just yet. She's in Florida with our son as we speak. She wanted to leave three days earlier than we'd discussed, and yesterday when I went to my place to pick up some things, she kinda let me have it all at once.

Oh, so that's why you had to make a fast dash over to your house in the dead of night last evening. I take it then that she's none too happy with the change in plans? She didn't say anything in front of the kid, did she? Sara gestured toward the other bedroom where Jenna was still sound asleep. Please, Danny, just tell me that she didn't...

It wasn't pretty. Let's just say that she spoke louder than was necessary, and her voice carried into the next room where Jenna was. I told her that I didn't have a say in the matter, and I tried to make her understand the situation. But she refuses to listen to reason.

"So... Did Jenna say anything to you?" 

Danny shrugged his shoulders and shifted the tray from one hand to the other as he spoke. Well, Jenna thinks that my wife is mad at her, but I explained that grownups argue just as much, if not more so, than children do. I think she understood... At least I hope she understands.

Danny's next sentence was cut off when the door opened and out came Jenna, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the backs of her hands. She looked first at Sara, then to Danny. She made her way over to the table, picked up a box of cereal, and found herself a bowl and spoon. After making her breakfast she started to head back for her room. Sara caught her action and knew instantaneously why she was heading back into her room.

You know, just because your sister has to stay in her room, doesn't mean you have to. Why don't you sit out here with me while Danny goes in and gives Carrie her breakfast. I could use the company.

Agreeing with Sara's suggestion, Jenna headed over to where Sara was sitting and sat down beside her. Sara smiled at Danny and nodded in the direction of Carrie's bedroom door which was still locked.

Once Danny made his way into the bedroom, Sara listened intently for the struggle she was sure would come. After hearing her partner say, Here's breakfast, Carrie. Sorry it's just cereal, but the kitchen staff took the day off.

When no signs of argument came from the room, Sara said a silent prayer that maybe the kid had learned not to mess with either of them. A minute later, Danny came out of the room, and headed for the kitchen. He got himself a bowl of cereal, and rejoined his partner and Jenna.

Well, all seems quiet behind enemy lines. Sara said jokingly. What'd you do last night, gag the kid?

Nothing is what it appears to be. Just consider this to be the calm before the storm.

She's only being good because she thinks she'll get away with more if everyone sees how good she's being. Jenna put in. She does it a lot. Mommy used to... Jenna's face contorted into a mask of pain and grief, as large, round tears streaked down her cheeks. She put down her unfinished cereal and headed for her room. Neither of the two partners knew how to help, but both silently and desperately wished they could do something.

Sara tried to think of how she'd dealt with her mother's death, but since her mother had died when Sara was so young, she was unable to draw anything from the experience. She imagined how she'd reacted to her father's death, and that hadn't been a very helpful experience either. She had no sooner buried her father and moved in with Joe and Maria, when she'd begun experimenting with haluscinigens. But Joe had forced her to stop the experimentation, after showing her two different things: the first of which being her father's badge and shield, and the second of which was the victim of a drug overdose. Both experiences, especially the dead addict, sobered her up quickly, making her realize that if her father were alive he'd probably be kicking her ass from there to Hell and back again. She didn't know how to talk to a six-year old girl who'd had to face the reality of her mother's death. Her mother had been the child's sole provider since her father's astrangement from the family, and now that safety and security was gone; shattered in an instant.

Danny could think of nothing either. He had no experience of his own to draw any sort of strength from, and he couldn't even imagine what it must be like to be in the situation Jenna Ramsey and her sister were currently trying to endure. Here were two totally different people, a sweet, loving six-year old and a wild, rebellious teenager who had to deal with the fact that their world had been torn apart, and it would be a very long time before they could ever even begin to rebuild some semblence of that world once again. Danny was unable to even attempt to understand what these kids were going through, but both he and Sara agreed that the best recourse of action would be to show them that they could empathize, if not fully understand.

Okay, so who wants to talk to whom? Sara asked. Should we talk to them each separately, or together? Or, should one of us talk to one while...

I think we should talk to them together, in the same room. Danny said. I think that's going to be our best chance at any sort of communication between the four of us, seeing as how we're going to be here for a few days.

Sara ran a hand through her hair, and gave him a half-smile. When she did, Danny knew instantly what they were going to do. She stood up and headed for Carrie's door, while Danny headed for Jenna's. After unlocking it, she opened the door and entered the room.

Carrie, I'd like you to come out in to the other room for a minute. My partner and I need to talk with you and Jenna for a minute.

An hour-and-a-half later, Sara and Danny were still talking to the two sisters when Sara's cellphone rang quietly. She retrieved her phone, and after checking the number flipped it open to answer it.

"Pezzini ;" 

Sara, it's me. I just got some interesting information you're definitely going to want to know about. Can either of you come down to the precinct right away? Capt. Siri's tone was both questioning and at the same time carrying with it just the slightest in demands. Sara said she would be in right away, and disconnected. She gave Danny a look that said, you don't mind babysitting do you, and grabbed for her leather jacket.

Just get going, I'll hold down the fort till you get back or they run me ragged... Which ever comes first.

Sara jogged into the precinct and headed straight for Joe's office. He saw her even before she'd reached the door, and was standing in her path just as she rounded the corner. He gestured behind him inside his office and then stepped back to allow her entrance. Once she was in, he stepped around her and closed the door, drawing the blinds down.

We found the girls' father. He's got an alibi for the other night, and I've already checked on it. I want to find out just what happened as much as you and Danny do. He's waiting in an interrogation room, and wants to talk ot the detectives in charge of the case. That's why I called you down here.

Sara stood there, taking in what her boss had just told her and then she said slowly, So what happens now? What do we do with the kids? We can't give them to the father...

Joe cut her off. And the father says he doesn't want them. It sounds harsh, but he's got a point. He says that the oldest is very rebellious and wild, and given his history of physical abuse, he knew already that he wasn't exactly the first choice for caregiver for the kids. I want you to talk to him though. Maybe he can help your case a little.

Obeying her captain's order, Sara exited the office and headed for Interrogation, where she found Jason Ramsey seated silently in a chair. She took the seat opposite his and looked at him for a moment, sizing him up before speaking. He was about six-feet, three inches tall, with dark brown hair and eyes which were sunken in his face. He looked strong enough to kill someone, as well as rape, but as it had been pointed out to her, the man had an alibi for the night in question.

Mr. Ramsey, my name is Det. Sara Pezzini. My partner Det. Woo and I are both in charge of the investigation surrounding your wife's murder. I was told that you wanted to speak with me, is that correct?

Yes, Det. Pezzini. I came down here this morning after I'd been informed by Capt. Siri that my wife had been murdered. He said that you or your partner would probably have gotten to see me eventually, but he wanted to do this personally. He said you're taking care of my girls. How are they?

Sara thought carefully before answering his question. How should she answer this one without making it seem as though she couldn't handle the job of babysitting two kids, one of which was very difficult to figure out? Finally she settled on, They're fine. They're trying to cope with everything, but it's very difficult.

In other words, Det. Pezzini, Carrie is giving you more problems than most of your suspects, and Jenna is being as sweet and well-behaved as she's always been. Does that sound about right?

Sara smiled at this comment and then laughed. Well, either you're not Jason Ramsey, or you know more about your kids than we thought. Please don't take offense to that but...

Oh don't worry, Det. Pezzini, no offense taken. I'm the first one to admit to the fact that I have a problem. I'd love to take Jenna, but Carrie is a whole different story. You see, she has very clear memories of my having been violent toward my ex-wife, and I believe her acting out is a direct result of what she's witnessed from me.

Danny sat with the two girls, trying to explain what would happen to each of them following the conclusion to their mother's case. Jenna had taken the news that her mother had been killed better than Danny had hoped, and as he sat with the two kids thinking about everything, something about Jenna's reaction to what he'd told her seemed very strange. He'd fully expected her to run from the room crying. But she had just sat there, unmoving and not saying a word.

Do you guys know if your mom was seeing someone? Did she have a friend who came by regularly? Danny asked the girls. Carrie gave him a skeptical look, and then rolled her eyes.

No. Our mother wasn't seeing anyone. After our father left she said she didn't want to see anyone for a while. Carrie eyed Danny curiously and then looked at yer younger sister.

Is there anything you can tell me about the night before your mother died? Danny asked. He wasn't expecting a response to his question, but hoped that someone would be forthcoming with some sort of information which would help both Sara and himself to solve this case.

Carrie looked at the floor for a minute and then said almost in a whisper, We had a fight. It was stupid I was mad at her. She wouldn't let me join the track team and I told her I hated her

Thank you, Mr. Ramsey, for coming down here to speak with me. Sara followed him out of the interrogation room and toward the exit. As soon as we know anything about who may have done this to your wife we'll let you know.

Jason Ramsey looked at her solemnly for a few seconds. Listen, Det. Pezzini, I know you probably can't take me to see my girls, but do you think you could let me know what will happen to them once Janice's killer is caught and brought to justice?

Of course, Mr. Ramsey, provided I'm allowed to know that information myself. Sara knew that sometimes when children entered the foster care system that some people just weren't given the information on them. She watched Jason Ramsey leave and then headed back for her captain's office again. Once she'd told him everything Ramsey had told her which hadn't been much, she observed her captain flipping through a file on this desk.

This is Janice Ramsey's file. I had McCarty do some extra leg work on the case, and I did some checking with the neighbors myself. I know the uniforms canvased the neighborhood pretty thoroughly, but...

Admit it, Cap., you want to nail this bastard as much as Danny and I do. Sara said. Then glancing back in the direction of the file in Joe's hands she added, So did you find anything that the uniforms missed?

Yeah. Apparently one of Janice's neighbors, a Randy Davis has a criminal history. The uniforms never gave him a second thought because he seemed pretty straight forward when they questioned him about anything he may have seen or heard. But I went on a gut feeling and had McCarty run a background check. He's done time for assault, breaking and entering, burglary, and there was an old rape charge which he never served time for.

"Why wasn't he ever convicted of the rape charge?" 

Not enough evidence.

Sara frowned. She couldn't believe that this had been missed. All right, what's his address. I'll go check on him right now...

"I sent McCarty over there already. He should be back right about" 

As Joe spoke, a tap came at the office door. The door opened, and Jake McCarty entered the office looking like he'd just gone a few rounds with Mike Tyson. Sara gave him a strange look and then said, What happened to you?

Randy Davis, that guy I went to check out happened. No sooner to I mention that I'm form the NYPD and I'm there to question him about Janice Ramsey, than he turns into some psychotic Rambo. I finally got him cuffed and brought him in. He's down in holding being processed.

Did you call backup? Capt. Siri asked. He was sure Jake had, but felt he needed to ask anyhow. Jake nodded in response.

Yeah. I called Orlinsky down to help me. Sara, I'm starting to think that it's possible Davis had something to do with this case. When he was questioned yesterday he seemed fine. But the second time someone goes to question him about the case he goes psycho. Something just doesn't feel right here.

Sara said. I'll question him. Jake, I want you to see if you can find anything back at his house. You're going to need to get ahold of a search warrant though.

Jake nodded and exited the office. Sara looked at her boss for a moment, and then turned to leave as well. Det. Pezzini, Joe said stopping Sara's exit. After you question Davis, head back and stay with Danny and the witnesses. And if this Davis guy is the one responsible for Janice Ramsey's death bring the girls in. We're going to have to hand them over to Social Services.

Sara nodded and left the office for the second time that day. She headed down to holding and Davis's cell. She passed Orlinsky in the corridor who glanced at her curiously. Thought you were babysitting the witnesses.

"Right now I'm uestioning a suspect. Would you get him for me?" 

Randy Davis right? I'll get him but I gotta warn you he's a real piece of work. You want some help on the interrogation?

Sara shook her head. No thanks, Orlinsky.

Orlinsky went down the long line of cells and disappeared. When he came back several minutes later he was shoving a man of medium height and build in front of him. Sara thanked him and took over. No sooner had they reached the interrogation than Davis said coolly, I want my lawyer...

An hour later Sara reentered the safehouse. Danny and the two girls were still sitting in the living room as before, but something was different. Sara couldn't put her finger on it until she spotted Carrie Ramsey. The girl looked as though she'd just been struck with the worst news in the world and hadn't taken it well at all.

Carrie sat, head down and eyes closed. She was fighting back the onslaught of tears which threatened to spill over at any given moment. She hated herself for what she'd said and how she'd treated her mother two nights earlier. She looked at her little sister and then at the detective.

I know something, but I don't want Jenna t hear this. She's too young to understand...

Danny nodded in agreement and stood up. He reached out for Jenna's hand and smiled. C'mon. Let's go find something fun to do. I think there's a deck of cards somewhere around here. Do you like magic tricks?

Sara watched her partner disappear with the six-year old and sat down. She looked at Carrie Ramsey who only a day before had been something akin to a wild child. Sara couldn't blame Carrie for her actions, and realized that Carrie's outburst had not been directed at her.

Carrie, I know what it's like to lose a parent. In fact I know what it's like to lose both parents. I don't have either of my parents any more. My mother died when I was just a little girl, and my father was killed a few years later. Please help me catch the person who did this to your mother.

We argued that night. I wanted to join the track team and she got all freaky. She started ragging on me about my grades and how I wouldn't amount to anything if I kept going the way I was. She said I couldn't join the track team, and that I wasn't allowed to get a part-time job after school either. I told her I hated her and that she was a horrible mother. I didn't mean it, I was just angry at her!

What happened after you argued with your mother, Carrie? You have to tell me. What happened? Sara was nearly pleading for the information.

I went to my room and slammed the door. I was so mad, that I didn't care if she came up and yelled at me or not. My sister was already in bed asleep. Probably an hour went by and then I heard some noise coming from down stairs. I thought that maybe Mom was just angry and taking it out on her housework. I didn't pay any attention at first, but then I heard her scream and I headed down to check it out.

Sara looked at the girl in front of her. She could empathise with how horrible Carrie felt. What did you see when you went down stairs, Carrie?

Carrie paused for a moment. She swallowed hard and started to speak but nothing came out. She took a breath and tried again. I saw my mother struggling with someone in the kitchen. I don't know who he was. I saw him but I don't think he saw me. They were fighting and then I saw him grab hold of her shirt. He threw her down on the kitchen floor and grabbed hold of her throat. I saw him strangle my mother...

"Can you describe the man?" 

He was medium height, probably five-feet-seven inches tall, wayvy blonde hair, and he had a tattoo on his arm. Really weird.

Sara produced a photograph of Randy Davis, taken when he'd been arrested prior to now. Is this the guy you saw, Carrie?

The girl nodded.

Sara and Danny entered their office with their two witnesses following behind. Both girls wer silent, and didn't even make eye contact with the woman who was waiting in the office for the foursone to arrive.

Hi there, Dets., I'm Pam Greene with the department of Social Services. I'm here for the Ramsey sisters...

Sara was the first to speak. Im Det. Sara Pezzini, and this is my partner Det. Danny Woo. And these, Sara continued pointing to the two youngsters behind her, are the Ramsey sisters, Carrie and Jenna.

Carrie stepped forward, but Jenna remained where she stood. C'mon, Jenna, we've gotta go with her. Carrie said softly.

Pam Greene smiled at the girls. I promise you're going to be safe where you're going. And, you're going to be placed in a really nice place...

Jenna backed away from the others, trying to get out of the office as fast as her legs would allow. Danny reached for her but he wasn't fast enough.

Miss Greene, Sara began, would you excuse my partner and I? We explained this to the girls this morning but I don't think Jenna fully understands what's happening. We'll be right back.

Not a problem. We'll be waiting for you.

Sara and Danny turned and hastily left the office, slamming the door shut behind them as they went. Sara spotted Jenna heading for the door leading to the stairs and the exit. She ran after the child, giving Danny the opportunity to head out another door and cut Jenna off. They ran for a few more seconds, until Sara heard Jenna shriek, Nooooo! I don't want to go!

She slowed her pace and went through the doorway leading to the stairwell. She saw her partner crouched on the ground with Jenna struggling to get out of his grasp. Sara came up behind Jenna and knelt down to her level.

Jenna, I know you don't want to go. But you have to. Sometimes even adults do things we don't want to do, but you have to do them. Sara said softly.

Sara's right, Jenna. You're going to be with your sister, and you'll get to stay together. Danny relaxed his grip on Jenna's stiff body. He realized that she wasn't going to try and run, but didn't want to give her the opportunity to do so if she decided to try again.

But I want to stay with you. Jenna whimpered. I want to stay with you...

Sara and Danny looked at each other. Now this was something neither of them had expected. They had expected some resistance on the girls' part to go with the Social Worker, but neither of them had given any thought to the attachment Jenna would have formed to them. Danny was the first to speak.

Jenna, you can't stay with me. I work too much, and besides, it'll hurt your sister's feelings if you don't go with her. You don't want your sister to be lonely do you? It was a sad attempt to desuade the child, and both he and Sara knew it.

Tell you what, Sara said. I think there is a picture back in our office that you could take with you. How would that be, Jenna?

The child's face contorted itself into a half smile. She looked first to Danny and then Sara. Maybe I could stay with you then? Jenna said hopefully.

"No, sweety, you can't stay with either of us. My apartment's not big enough for a little girl. You need room to run around and play. But if you take that picture with you, then you'll always have something to remember us by." Sara smiled widely at the little girl.

Jenna thought about it for several long seconds. Finally she agreed and reached up to take Danny's hand. "Okay."

Danny stood up and grasped Jenna's outstretched hand. Sara reached out and took the child's other hand and together the three of them walked back to the office and the others.

Once there, Sara went to her desk and opened a drawer. She reached inside, and after rifling around for a few seconds, pulled out a small picture frame and handed it to Jenna. Inside was a picture of both herself and Danny, each of them smiling widely for the camera.

"Are we ready to go?" Pam asked smiling.

Both girls nodded and turned to leave. Sara haulted them and walked over to Carrie. "You take care of yourself now, hear me? And don't ever let me catch you getting into throuble." The warning was meant playfully, but also as a stern reminder of where she would end up.

"I promise, Det. Pezzini, I won't get into trouble again." Sara gave her a smile and nodded in agreement.

She and Danny gave each of the girls a hig and watched as they left. For a few moments they sat at their desks in silence until Sara said, "Well, Partner, I guess this means you're off for a few days."

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Time I go and spend some quality time with my family. This case made me realize just how important they are to me. How about you?"

"Well," Sara said, "I think I'm going to stick around here. I'm going to spend this holiday with my family, or at least with their memories."

Danny smiled at his partner and stood up to leave. "All right then, I'll see you in a week. Take care of yourself, Sara. And happy Thanksgiving."

THE END


End file.
